Repo Woman
(Against a scrolling red background with the Ugly NI, '70s style JuGo, and NHK logo, Takashi Edwards says "This is Public TV For Isuten, on viewer-supported JOTO-TV and JOIT-TV." PUBLIC TV FOR ISUTEN flips in, written in Kanji, along with the Ugly NI and '70s style JuGo.) The repo man world. A seedy world where cars are repossessed by repo men for various reasons, including late payments, moving violations, and downright otherworldly crap in the cars. Some of the repo men are downright dishonest. Others are tons nicer than the rest. And then there's this woman. Ramirez. She looks like a businesswoman just like Dracula looked like a real estate agent. Yet she and Dracula have one thing in common. They're vampires. You see, Ramirez appeared briefly in the last episode to terrorize a mortician and unleash the living dead on the Tri-Cities. However, Pretty Cure managed to stop this new menace before it got out of control. Now Ramirez is out for revenge. However, despite her hatred of Pretty Cure, it's not just personal. It's business. Because her next target is Saul Toby of Pistols N Flowers. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (OP: "Hopscotch of Love" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Today's episode "Repo Woman" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- It's a good day at Isuten Junior High. The memorial garden has finally been repaired, and the students go on daily walks during second period. Shugo is planning the Drama Club's newest production, Citizen Kane, well known as the greatest thing Orson Welles has ever done for the film industry. Meanwhile, Sakura has finally accepted an offer from one of the most well-known film-related clubs in the school outside the Drama Club: the 3-D Movie Appreciation Club. "Today," the leader, a Satomi Ninomiya, says at that first meeting, "we are going to start viewing NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience. I brought my VHS copy for us to watch. I trust that you ladies and gentlemen have brought red-and-cyan 3-D glasses with you today?" Everyone raises their hand. They had obviously known about the three basic systems of anaglyphic 3-D: traditional (red-and-cyan), ColorCode (yellow-and-blue), and TrioScopics (green-and-magenta). However, just so they knew which brand to bring with them for the 3-D movie viewing, Satomi had given everyone a schedule the Friday before the first meeting. The schedule included the title of each 3-D movie as well as the anaglyphic system that would be used on each movie. Seeing those hands in the air, Satomi says, "Good work, people!" The students put their 3-D glasses on as she inserts the tape into the VCR. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile, Ramirez is roaming the Tri-Cities in search of Saul Toby--primarily Isuten. She keeps pulling motorists over despite their not having done anything wrong and saying, "Officer Ramirez, Repo Woman. Have you seen this guy?" before showing the disgruntled motorist a picture of Toby. The motorist would always reply by saying, "Piss off, woman! We don't know where he is." Then he'd flip her off and go on his way. Ramirez does this several times, deliberately annoying the hell out of all the motorists in Isuten. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- As the students watch the tape of NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience, they cheer on their favorite NASCAR drivers. Sakura says to herself, "Shugo would enjoy this film. Maybe next time I go shopping for tapes, I should try to find a copy of each feature for her." Boy, Sakura, you sure do have a heart of gold. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Ramirez is exhausted from searching all of Isuten for Saul Toby. "God's bread!" she swears under her breath. "It makes me mad. "Day, night, hour, tide, time, work, play, alone, in company--all this time I've been searching the whole damn city, and not a single soul knows who Saul Toby is! "I guess it's because he's new to Pistols N Flowers," she says before she gets a brilliant idea. "That's it! I'll just go to Pistols N Flowers and try to extract Mr. Toby's location. "Oh, what a good schemer am I!" she says before setting off for Isuten's prestigious recording studios. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- After the club meeting ends, Sakura returns home to see a news flash about to begin. The newscaster says, "This just in, a woman posing as a repo woman pulled over several motorists on the same highway asking for someone named Saul Toby. "Mr. Toby joined Pistols N Flowers days before Pretty Cure started forming in this high-tech city called Isuten. "Only one year earlier, another group that called themselves Pretty Cure, who will remain anonymous, did battle in Oriyama with a strange group that called itself Karlix. "Mr. Toby is the current rhythm guitarist for Pistols N Flowers. The repo woman impersonator is searching recording studios all over Isuten for Mr. Toby. "Anyone who participates in the capture of this woman will receive a ¥1,700,000 reward for their part in her capture." Sakura saw the picture of a thin, black-haired, pale woman in a business suit and says, "I knew it! Ramirez! Otherwise she wouldn't target one of Pistols N Flowers!" Tamaki asks, "Uh, who is this Ramirez you're talking about?" Sakura says, "A career criminal who just happens to be a necrophile. What does the N on her business suit stand for, Necronomicon?" Tamaki says, "So you're saying this Ramirez character deals in black magic? I wouldn't blame you." Sakura says, "I'll call my friends over and ask them to help me bring her in." Tamaki says, "Well, I hope her looks won't turn you into stone." Sakura asks, "Who do you think she is, Medusa? Taken in that context, I won't let any harm come to myself or any of my comrades." Tamaki says, "Good luck." Sakura hurries out of the house. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- As soon as she's out of the house, Sakura calls Shugo on her cell phone. "We need to put Ramirez in her place. And no, it's not hell. It's jail. Tell the others I'm convening an emergency meeting at your place right now. Arigato! Sayonara." Sakura hangs up. She then hurries over to Shugo's place, saying, "I hope to God Saul Toby doesn't get hurt. If Ramirez so much as lays a finger on him, there'll be hell to pay!" Sakura stops to catch her breath. She says, "This is not going to be easy. My Pretty Cure Vocal Blast only exorcises her Akumana, not destroy them. "Which is why I hope Shugo's gun has enough silver bullets in it for all of Ramirez's dirty tricks." ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Eyecatch 1: Rizuka and Shugo are jamming when Sakura runs past them and grabs the microphone. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) (Eyecatch 2: The camera goes between Isuzu on her bass and Taiko in her drum kit and stops when Sakura with the microphone is in view. The PCHM logo appears in the bottom-left corner.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Natsuru answers the door as soon as Sakura rings the doorbell. "Come in," he says. The girls enter and take their seats in the meeting room. Sakura takes her gavel out of Hammerspace. She then says, "Alright, then. I suppose you girls know why I called this meeting?" Pause. "Dammit," Sakura yells, "haven't you read the news? We're after a Mansonian Reverend!" Shugo says, "Sorry, Sakura. We weren't paying attention. We did see her picture on the news today after school." Sakura says, "You see, that's exactly why Shugo has the floor most of the time during these meetings: because she pays attention." Shugo says, "This would be a good opportunity to earn some money." "¥1,700,000," Sakura says, "for the capture of this Ramirez character. We'll split the reward money evenly." Rizuka asks, "How much money is in it for each of us?" Sakura says, "¥340,000. Enough for each of us to buy a complete Simsong 3D home theatre experience package. "So I want everyone's cooperation. Shugo, you find that police officer costume you wore for Halloween last year and pose as a cop. "Rizuka, you lure her to the Roxy Recording Studio by playing Gdansk on the loudspeakers. "Isuzu, you find that pit I fell into going to school last week (though the reader didn't hear of it until now) and cover it. "Taiko, you warn Mr. Toby about Ramirez so he'll be ready." Taiko asks, "And you?" "When I give the order, we'll all transform. Shugo, I trust you have a pair of handcuffs in Hammerspace?" Shugo says, "That I do." "Good," Sakura says. "So let's prepare to kick some Mansonian ass!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- An hour later, the players are all ready. Sakura is hidden behind the bush, as is Shugo, dressed like a bobby. Isuzu had located the pit and covered it, placing a scale model of a 1986 Honda Integra in the center (because repo women love cars). Taiko had warned Saul Toby so he'd be better prepared to face Ramirez. Meanwhile, Rizuka rigged the loudspeakers to play Gdansk's songs. The sinisterness of the music lures Ramirez to the studio. Then, suddenly, as she was approaching Saul Toby, she stepped in the trap. "YAAGH!" Ramirez had fallen into the pit. That's when Shugo emerges from behind the bush and pulls Ramirez out of the trap. Then, using a surprisingly authentic British accent, she says, "What's all this, then? Some repo woman impersonation about? Own up, right, or you're under arrest!" Ramirez says, "You're one to talk, impersonating a police officer!" Shugo says, "You got me. I only did this to try to expose your scheming." Saul Toby whips out a rifle and says, "Alright, Ramirez, I know who you are, and you're definitely no repo woman." Ramirez summons the Akumana, which possesses the toy Honda Integra. "HOLY MOSES!" Saul Toby shouts. "HOW DARE YOU POSSESS A MODEL OF MY OWN CAR!" He then fires at Ramirez, hitting her in the arm. Shugo does the same thing. That's when Sakura emerges from behind the bush and says, "Alright, girls, come on out and transform!" "Pretty Cure Musical Transmutation, GO!" The girls transform simultaneously. The whole thing lasts about half a minute. "The musical genius with a voice that carries beyond all distances, I am Cure Nirvana!" "The pulsating rhythmical remedy to the universal Mansonian problem, I am Cure Stradlin!" "The bilingual rebel against Mansonia, I am Cure Hendrix!" "The classically trained musician who adapts herself to rock music, I am Cure Burton!" "The deadly drummer angel, I am Cure Roadie!" The girls then shout, "This is Pretty Cure!" Ramirez shouts, "Run them over!" The car heads straight for Cure Hendrix, hitting her and sending her several yards backwards. "SHUGO!" As Cure Nirvana runs to Cure Hendrix, she gets back up and grunts, "Well, it sure as hell ain't no Isuzu Wizard." The car then scares the living hell out of Saul Toby, who drops his rifle and runs back inside. Nirvana then whips out the Cure Mic and shouts, "PRETTY CURE VOCAL BLAST!" The car is exorcised, and the Akumana walks all the way to where Saul Toby had dropped his rifle, picks it up, and fires at Hendrix, missing each time. Hendrix then proceeds to whip her .44 Magnum out and fire it. TAK! The Akumana is destroyed by the blast. "Drive-by shooting can be dangerous," she says. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Upon detransforming, the girls take Ramirez to the police station in handcuffs (which Shugo had slapped on her). The police chief sees them coming and says, "So you girls managed to capture that phony, eh? Good for you. Here's your reward money." He snaps his fingers, and five police officers, each carrying a bag full of an equal amount of yen, present the bags to the girls. Sakura says, "Arigato, chief." The chief says, "Dou itashimashite." As the girls leave, Ramirez is dragged to her holding cell as she yells in their direction, "You haven't seen the last of me!" ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura returns home with her bag. Her father notices and asks, "Where did you get all that money?" "A reward," Sakura says, "for capturing that criminal Ramirez." Tamaki says, "Let me see." Sakura opens the bag and takes out bundles of yen totaling ¥340,000. "I thought the reward was ¥1,700,000?" Sakura says, "I split it among my friends for their part in Ramirez's capture. That's enough right there for a complete 3D theatre experience package." Tamaki says, "Ready to go to the retail store when you are, Sakura." Sakura says, "And that I am!" She gives the thumbs-up. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (ED: "Raw and Wild" by Lovely and Wild Angels) ----------------------------------------------------------------------- (Next episode preview) SHUGO: This is the last production before the finals. I hope everything turns out right. SAKURA: Like what? SHUGO: Like my directing. SAKURA: I sure hope Ramirez isn't being held in a cardboard prison. RAMIREZ: Hello, girls. SHUGO: You just had to say it. SAKURA: She must really have it in for us. Next episode: "Citizen Kino"! We're coming live and loaded!﻿